The invention relates to a model vehicle with a side door wherein a door assembly made of plastic material is hinged by means of a vertical pivot bearing to a body made of plastic material, said body having a door sill delimiting a doorway and a front jamb delimiting the doorway.
A model vehicle should look as authentic as possible, also in the region of the side doors. On opening, a side door should turn out of, but not swing out entirely from, the doorway which calls for locating the turning axis within the doorway. The pivot bearing should be easy to install and of rugged construction.